


l'emprisonner dans la cage de son désespoir

by CharmedImsure (LockLove)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Locked In, M/M, Vampires, Witches, maybe a bit of fluff thrown in, maybe not, probably some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockLove/pseuds/CharmedImsure
Summary: Jonathan Harker has gone missing and his brother, Armand, is convinced Count Vladimir is responsible. Taking matters into his own hands he travels to the remote castle in the Carpathian Mountains to find the answers he seeks.Timothée, the count’s esteemed houseguest has drawn the ire of a local woman whose daughter, she believes, has fallen under his thrall.A spell is woven of magic and blood.Trapped in the castle with no way out will they be able to fight their growing attraction to each other? Can one resist the overwhelming temptation borne to him? And will the other be able to survive it?
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 40
Kudos: 51
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019, The Chalamet Chronicles





	1. l’emprisonner

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins. Thanks to dreamsofhorses for always being around to answer my dumb questions. Big love to binary-suunset for the AMAZING artwork to go with my little fic. And HUGE thanks to CMG2945 for all the beta'ing even though I waited till the last minute to ask for one. 
> 
> LOVE and PEACE and VAMPIRES
> 
>   
> 

**Wallachia 1501**

Timothee stared at the haggard old lady as she stood in the driveway, small, bent, and shrouded in black. She looked tiny from his perch atop the turrets of the old castle. He knew she was muttering ancient Romani words and he knew she was trying to curse him, he just didn’t know if she would be able to succeed. He sighed to himself and cracked his neck before jumping down from the turrets high above, to the narrow gravel drive-way below. 

“You’re trespassing, as you know, I’d like you to be on your way.”

It was as if he had not spoken a word, the old lady kept her words coming in a steady stream.

“Ma’am,” he began, trying to keep his composure “if you don’t leave voluntarily I’ll have to force you and you know that’s not something either of us wish for.” his tone was gentle and light.

“You wish for chaos and death, devil,” she spat, finally looking up at him “you are cursed and you deserve more to be heaped upon you.” 

“I don’t know what happened to your daughter ma’am, if I did, I’d tell you but you’re not doing either of us any good out here. It’s going to rain soon, you really should be on your way.”

“I see her, trapped as she is,” she gave him a crooked, toothless grin “you reap what you sow, devil.” 

They gave one another a long, hard stare and Timmy could see the power churning behind her eyes and knew, deep down, that she was not to be trifled with. But he also knew that he didn’t know where her daughter was. He’d had nothing to do with the young, raven-haired girl that had come to visit three weeks ago. He’d barely spared her a glance. He’d been too busy with the count. 

Knowing an argument was futile, with a courteous nod to her he turned on his heel and returned into the house. He did not see the dark clouds gather in the sky,he did not see the grey carriage trundling up the drive-way, he missed the way the old woman’s eyes widened when she saw who was in the carriage, and the way she let her head fall back in a wild cackle. He did not see the old woman pluck a hair from the man who stepped from the carriage just before he lost his balance and cut his hand on the step of the carriage to stop himself from falling. He had much on his mind and was, as such, distracted. He really should have been paying attention. 

Timmy had just reached the upstairs library when he heard the chimes of the front door ring. He knew the butler would get it and started removing his outer coat. 

He had stripped down to his thin twill shirt and breeches and was pacing the length of the room when the butler cleared his throat to announce his presence. Timmy close his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Yes.”

“A gentleman to see the Count, my lord?” 

“He’s not here,” he answered shortly rolling his eyes “we should not have visitors tonight Edmund.”

“I did tell him the count was away, my Lord, but he was rather forcefully adamant that he speak with someone tonight.”

“Edmund…” 

“He says it’s pertaining to a Mr. Jonathon Harker, sir.” 

Timmy closed his eyes again and shook his head “Show him to the front waiting room and tell him I’ll be down shortly.”

“As you wish, My Lord.” 

“As I wish” he muttered as he grabbed his vest and hastily put in on over his shirt. He would not allow this stranger to stay long, he simply couldn’t. 

He took a moment before leaving the library to study himself in the mirror. His pale skin practically glowed, his green eyes bright and clear. His usually unruly and long curls were cut and feathered into a more European cut. His plan was to head to London next and looking the part and mixing in was important this trip. 

He sighed and hoped whomever was in the front lounge wouldn’t be too difficult to be rid of. 

Timothee had learned at a very early age to pay attention to his feelings. He’d been pre-warned of many great catastrophes in his life by taking heed of his intuition and listening to his inner voices. The whole evening had felt oppressive and wrong to him. From the old lady in his drive-way to the man in the drawing room the entire situation had an overwhelming feeling of dread. He couldn’t quite see what the danger was but he knew it was coming. His usually crystal clear foresight was hazy and that should have told him all he needed to know. 

In the hallway outside the drawing room door he knew, at least in part, what the danger was. He hadn’t been paying attention and now the feeling rushed over him like a tidal wave of grief, longing, and want. 

He was here. 

He stood trying to get his emotions under some semblance of control, hoping he was wrong and wishing he was right. His hand hovered over the door knob for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally found the courage to twist the ornate crystal handle and push open the door all his fears and wishes were confirmed. The feelings overwhelmed him and the scent nearly knocked him down. 

“Your butler tells me the count is not in residence presently, perhaps you could help me.” the tall blond man came forward and Timmy knew if he touched him he would shatter into a million pieces. 

“I cannot.” he said and fled from the room. 

“Sir...sir” the young man hurried behind him, calling to him.

He headed for the front door “I do apologize sir” he called over his shoulder “you’ll have to leave and come back when the count has returned.”

“I simply can not do that.” the young man stopped stubbornly several feet from the front door, “sir…”

“My Lord” Timmy interrupted.

“Pardon”

“Not sir, it’s My Lord I’m a… you know what, never mind. Just go and come back when the count is home.”

“This is of utmost importance, My Lord,” he said with emphasis, “my brother is missing and I must speak with you.”

Timmy rolled his eyes heavenward “What is it with missing people lately?” he grabbed the double doors and pulled the latch to release them both fully intent on escorting the gentleman out by any means necessary only to find that the door would not open. 

“What the…” he pulled on the handles but the doors would not budge. 

“Edmond” he yelled as he continued to yank and pull on the door handles, “EDMOND” he yelled again and managed to come away from the door with one of the handles in his hand. 

“Fuck” 

“I beg your pardon” 

“Fuck fuck fuck” Timmy spat vehemently “EDMOND” he yelled again beginning to panic. 

“MY LORD” Edmond shouted back from outside. 

“Why are you outside?” Timmy asked as he walked to the window beside the door “please come in here and show our guest out.”

“I have not been able to open the door, My Lord.”

Timothée took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, “What exactly do you mean?”

“The door, it seems to be jammed, My Lord.”

For the next twenty minutes Edmond exhausted himself trying to get in and Timothee enraged himself trying to get out. Suddenly it dawned on him exactly why the door was stuck.

“No...no no no no no no” he chanted as he flew through the house checking all the doors on every level of the house. 

Sealed. 

Every one of them locked tight. 

Stupid fucking...she put a curse on him. 

When he came back down stairs to the front room the young blonde man was sitting calmly drinking tea that Edmond had brought him before he had managed to get himself locked out of the house. 

“I take it this is highly irregular?” he cocked an eyebrow.

Timmy slowly walked over to where he sat in the chair, causing the young man to squirm in his seat. He put one hand on each side of the wing back chair and smirked down at the handsome young stranger who wasn’t exactly a stranger to him. 

“Armand is it?” he raised his eyebrow at the man who was now pressed as far back into the chair as he could get. 

He was looming. Timmy imagined that no one looms over him at six feet five inches, two hundred and three pounds of solid muscle. Except me, Timmy thought with a tiny bit of glee. His long pale fingers gripped the chair on either side of Armand’s shoulders and the huge man somehow shrank even further.

“Why have you come here?”

Armand swallowed and blinked up at the man leaning over him, “My brother...he...Jonathon..” he cleared his throat “Harker, Jonathon Harker is my brother and he’s been abducted.”

His breathing grew heavy, his face a stony mask doing its best to hide his anger and fury. “Why would you come here without invitation? The count and your brother have no business with one another, why would you believe him responsible for his abduction… _if that’s what’s happened to him <\i>” He spat the last words out through a clenched jaw. _

_“You should leave, you should go away from here at once.”_

_“You know as well as I do that I can’t do that. Your front door seems to be broken and after speaking with your butler it appears the hack I hired has taken off.”_

_“Mr. Harker, leaving would be in the best interest of everyone involved, you should find a way and get as far away as possible.”_

_“I think you know I can’t do that.”_

_“Then you should stay as far away from me as possible.” and with that he straightened and strode out of the room slamming the door behind him._


	2. dans la cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand makes some discoveries and Timothee gets some help from far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love and thanks to all the lovely readers who left kudos and commented. 
> 
> Once again HUGE thanks to Binary-suunset for the amazing artwork for this fic. Check out their work on tumlr! 
> 
> And as always a huge thanks to my beta reader CMG2954, who has helped so much and is greatly appreciated!!!

Armand Harker sat in the same chair for some time, extremely perplexed.

Like his brother before him, Armand was too curious and too foolish to do as he was asked, although he did manage to make it about thirty minutes before he went out to explore the castle and find the mysterious young lord. 

He found him in the upstairs library pacing furiously around the room. He stood watching the young, handsome man muttering to himself wondering why he was so furious with his intrusion. He had only been watching a moment or two when he stopped pacing in the middle of the room. He was facing away from him but he saw his shoulders tense and his hands ball into fists. 

“I don’t remember telling you my name was Armand.” 

“I guess it’s only fair to you that I tell you I can hear your thoughts.” 

“Fascinating, what am I thinking right now?” he smirked even though the young handsome lord wasn’t looking at him. 

Timothee turned quickly and was himself smiling wolfishly, “those kinds of thoughts about another man could get you imprisoned in a lot of places Mr. Harker.” 

Armand’s face bloomed red with embarrassment and he pulled at his collar to relieve the suddenly stifling heat of the room. 

A satisfied smirk replaced the salacious smile on Timothee’s young face and he turned away from the tall blonde man to stand in front of the fireplace. 

“I...if you can really read my thoughts, will you even the score and tell me yours?”

“You wouldn’t like them.”

“Why are you so upset that I’m here. I’ve accused you and your friend of nothing, I only seek answers.”

“You come into someone’s home unannounced, throwing around accusations and then ask them why they’re upset?” 

“I only wanted answers, not to cause any trouble. I’m only looking for my brother.”

“I can understand you looking for your brother, I can’t understand why you would think to look for him here. He left here unharmed and vowed never to return. Why would think he would come back here now or that Vlad would invite him back?”

The silence stretched out between them. Had it been a physical presence it would have been enough to burst the windows from the frames and doors from their hinges. 

“Do you consider the count capable of abducting your brother?” Timmy asked quietly.

“I consider the count capable of any manner of things, my brother told me everything.”

Timmy’s shoulders loosened a bit as did his fists as he finally turned to look at the other man. “What did he tell you about the count?” 

“He told me about his wife, about his obsession with Mina, he told me about all the strange things that happened,strange things that he saw while he was here.” He was silent for a moment before continuing, “He told me the count was… “

Timothee took a step towards him “Was…what?” he whispered so softly.

“He told me he was a vampire.”

“Do you believe him?”

“I see no reason for my brother to lie.”

“Do you know what that means?” Timmy asked 

“I...think so, yes. I’ve tried to find some writings on it but I haven’t been able to find many.”

“There isn’t much, we don’t let that sort of thing get out in the open.”

“We?” 

Timmy walked back over to the fireplace and stood facing it. Suddenly the cold dark hearth was alight with flame and heat. 

“Yes we. And that’s why you shouldn’t be here Armand, stuck in a house with a vampire and absolutely no one else.” 

“You…” 

“Think hard about the implications of that, I’ve no way to procure,” he rolled his eyes heavenward, “nourishment. I’ve sent a message to Vlad and Tia but they are so far away and it could take them weeks to get back.”

“How…” Armand started to ask and then stopped when he heard the answer inside his own head, “can you do that?”

Timothee turned and smirked at the shocked look on the other man’s face “I just did it, didn’t I?” he said without having to actually saying a word out loud. 

“This is highly unusual.” Armand blinked rapidly.

“If your brother told you everything and you think this is highly unusual, I’m thinking he must have left several things out.” He grinned impishly making him look years younger than he already did. 

“You are so beautiful” Armand whispered and then seemed shocked that he had spoken those words out loud. 

The smile vanished from Timmy’s face and he grew serious again, “You must find a way out of here Armand. I...please...you don’t understand…”

“Help me understand it, help me understand all of this.” He stepped toward Timmy with his hands out as if to implore him for his help.

“I cannot, Armand,” he shook his head “it would take too long and you’re not safe here.”

Armand stood straight and gave Timmy a long, hard look until his eyes softened, “But you wouldn’t hurt me.” He said as if he knew it as a fundamental truth.

“I wouldn’t want to, no.” 

“You make it sound as though you have no control over it.”

With a growl Timmy stalked toward the other man and, thinking that he meant to leave the library Armand jumped to shut the door quickly. 

“I don’t want you to run from me again.” Armand said calmly.

“You’ve shut the door you fool, what if we’re unable to open it again.”

“Don’t be absurd.” He rolled his eyes but then became nervous at the vampire’s over-reaction, “look,” he said as he reached for the door again to open it but only let out a curse when the door wouldn’t open. 

“Fuck” Timmy muttered “wonderful fucking…”

“You say that word an awful lot for a gentleman and a lord.” Armand looked back over his shoulder.

“I’m a vampire.” he gave him a dead eyed stare, “I tend to say whatever I like.”

“It’s such a crude word.”

“Sorry to offend you but you don’t seem to realize what you’ve just done.” He gestured grandly towards the door, “we had the entire castle to avoid one another and now we’re stuck in this room,” he let his head fall back and put his hands on his hips, “your very life is in danger already and you’ve just increased that danger exponentially.”

“It’s not locked” Armand grinned and opened the door, “I just wanted you to stay.”

“You’re an idiot.” Timmy frowned at him and pushed him out of the way to get to the door, “follow me and I’ll show you to your room.”

As he passed by the table in the hallway Timmy grabbed an unlit candelabra that jumped with bright flame as soon his hand touched it. 

“I think you’re just showing off now,” Armand said from behind him.

“I assure you I am not, I don’t have any matches handy and we’ll need light on the fourth floor.”

“Why the fourth floor?”

“Because it’s as far away from me as I can get you.”

“Do I smell?” Armand asked trying to bring some levity to the overly serious tone of the conversation.

“Yes, you do.” Timmy responded and then refused to say another word until they arrived at their destination.

The large room was well appointed with a plush wine red rug on the smooth wooden floor, a large four poster bed draped with curtains that would completely enclose it. Along one wall was a fireplace large enough for Timothee to step into without having to stoop. It was a sumptuous room fit for a king. 

Surrounded by the finery Armand still frowned, “You’ll lock me in I suppose.” 

“If I do it’s for your own good.”

“I don’t generally like to be told what is for my own good and what’s not, I like to make those decisions on my own.”

“You don’t seem capable, in this situation, of making a rational decision.”

“Now see here…” 

But Timmy had left the candles on the table, exited through the door and locked it before he had gotten the words out. 

Armand was alone in a castle with a vampire that had just locked him on the highest floor, farthest away from escape. 

The only things he could think of were those haunting green eyes, his luscious pouty lips, and his delicate pale hands. 

Over 1400 miles away Tia sat up in bed, awoken from a deep sleep. 

“Vlad...Vlad wake up. Timothee is in trouble.”

“He’ll figure it out,” the lump beside her mumbled sleepily.

“No. We have to leave for Paris straight away.”

That got through his sleep-fogged mind and he sat up in bed beside her, “What is it?” 

“Armand Harker showed up at the castle looking for his brother.”

“And Timmy can’t handle one human by himself?”

“Armand is Awan...did he tell you about Awan...never mind. Get up, we have to start making arrangements. We have to get to Paris as soon as possible.”

“What’s in Paris?”

“Timmy’s home,” she said as she threw off the blanket and started gathering her clothes.   
“Why is it that you run every time he calls?”

“Jealous?” she smirked 

“Yes.”

“He’s my maker and yours, if he called on you, you’d be no less compelled to help him.”

“So you do it because you have to?”

“No, not any more. Timmy has saved me more times than you can comprehend. If I have to spend eternity returning the favor I’ll do it gladly.”

Vlad flopped back in the bed “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

Tia threw his clothes at him and started packing her bag “If you’re not ready to go when I am, I’ll leave you behind.”

Timmy had been relieved to hear back that Tia had heard him, and beyond relieved when she had directed him to check the basement of the castle. On one hand he hated that Vlad kept them down there but on the other if he didn’t, he would be in dire straits by now. 

The four women and three men lounged on simple but comfortable cots in a part of the castle that could be used for housing prisoners. They were prisoners in a sense, although all had come willingly, but they only stayed under the sway of the count. 

Indeed the count had turned out to be quite as powerful a vampire as he was a human if he could keep them under his sway from across an ocean. When Timmy walked into the large cold room all four ladies and gentlemen who had been playing cards at a table in the corner stood and greeted him with a courteous nod. 

“And who are you?” he asked the tall slender redhead who stood out in front of the others just a bit. 

“I’m Lucy my lord,” she answered swiftly and with a curtsey. 

“And you?” he asked the gentleman next to her.

“Quincey, my lord.”

“Mmmmm...follow me”

He led them down a short hallway to a hidden door requiring a key to open it. He took the small silver key from his pocket and slid it in the lock. Pushing the door open he stood back to allow his two companions inside.

“I didn’t realize this was down here,” Lucy said as she looked around the room in awe. Much like the rooms upstairs this one was afforded every comfort. 

“Sweet Lucy,” Timmy said as he came up behind her, “do you prefer to watch or shall I have you both?” He pulled her around to face him, bent his head and sank his fangs into the side of her breast. As his fangs retracted he hungrily suckled the steady flow of blood her body provided him. 

Lucy moaned and let her fingers dig into the rich chocolatey curls, holding him to her as he drank her life’s blood. 

Breathlessly she whispered “I should like to watch you, my lord.” 

“So it is,” he nodded when he drank his fill, “be a love and help me with these buttons would you.”

Timmy awoke some time later to an incessant buzzing in his head. It took him a few moments to realize it was Tia screaming at him. 

_”We’re leaving for Paris, stay away from Armand.”_

_”Yes, I had rather thought that was the best plan of action but it’s damned hard when I can feel him everywhere I go, no matter how far away I am from him.”_

_”You’ll regret it if he dies.”_

_”Ever cheerful, thank you for the tip about the basement though, that helped._

_”Wonderful, I’ll contact you from Paris once we’ve arrived. Be cautious._

It was then that he realized he was under a pile of bodies. 

“Fuck,” he groaned and shoved at them to remove them from the bed. 

Lucy gave a squeak but landed on her feet by the bed. Quincey, however, landed with a sickening thud on the other side. 

Timmy peeked over the edge of the bed and sighed. Vlad would not be happy about that. 

It had been three days. He had resisted Armand for three days by sequestering himself in the basement with his playthings. He’d gorged on all of them and was beyond any hunger for a great while but Armand’s blood called out to him. His very presence pulled at his being until he finally relented on the third night and took the man’s dinner to his room himself. 

Armand was furious. 

Timmy let him rant and rave for a reasonable amount of time before trying to break in for a word.

“Look…”

“No, no, I won’t look or listen until you’re ready to explain to me why I’m being held prisoner here. There’s something going on here and I refuse to just sit here completely ignorant of the whole situation.”

Timmy sighed, “What do you want to know?”

“All of it,” he boomed, his anger undiminished, “I want to know where my brother is, I want to know why the count is missing, I want to know why we can’t open the doors and leave this castle but mostly I want to know why I feel like I know you and you know me a sight better than you’re letting on.”

“That could take a while…”

“We’ve got nothing but time,” he crossed his arms over his chest and deliberately sat in a chair by the table where Timmy had just deposited his dinner, “you’ll sit and talk, I’ll sit and eat.”

“Fine.”

Armand’s eyebrow shot up, “Fine?”

“Eat first and then I’ll explain the last part. As for your brother, I truly have no clue where he is. He left us several months ago and we’ve not had any word from him since.”

Suddenly, as he sat watching Armand’s hands as he ate, the visions came quickly to his mind. Flashes of himself sullen and pouting in his rooms high above. A flash of the old woman down below delighting at the sight of Armand. A glimpse of the tall man stumbling, cutting himself and losing a strand of hair to the old woman.

“She knew who you were.” He shook his head, eyes closed tight against what he was seeing, “It’s you, she’s cursed you.”

“What? Who?”

“The Romani witch, you likely didn’t see her.”

“What…”

“She-,” he rolled his eyes and took a deep breath “her daughter is missing and like many misguided souls believes she befell some harm here. She did not and I cannot help her so she has been trying to curse me. It hasn’t worked for her… until now.”

“Why now?” 

“Because you’re here and she’s cursed you.”

“But why? We’ve never met before, why curse me,” he looked up at Timmy with apprehension and a hint of understanding in his eyes, “who am I to you?”

Timmy smiled sadly, “Only everything”

Armand stared at him for several seconds unable to speak. Once he could form words around the lump in his throat he asked,

“But who am I?” 

Timmy stepped closer to him and laid his hand over his heart “you are mine,” he whispered “always,” he pressed his forehead against the other man’s chest, “I’ll show you.”

Armand’s heartbeat thudded and his breathing quickened. His whole body heated and he felt as if he were being pulled apart as the younger man’s memories flooded his mind and he could see himself in them. 

His golden hair shining in the morning sunlight, while he lounged in a bed with the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen in his life. 

Timmy, shirtless and sweating and baling hay in the hot summer heat. 

The two of them kissing by a river in Paris. 

“Stop...please… my…”

The two of them making love by a fire underneath the stars until they were exhausted and slept.

“Timao...:” Armand gasped as he scrambled out of the chair “oh god...how many times?” he found himself having a hard time breathing.

“Six times so far since you died the first time.”

He sputtered “The first time?” 

“It’s such a horrible story please don’t make me tell you now.”

“I need to lie down,” Armand said as he turned and headed toward the huge bed across the room.

“Armand”

“Wait, just...give me a moment.”

“It will be fine Armand, Tia is working on helping me break the curse and I promise no harm will befall you while you are here.”

“Fine” he laughed and fell back on the bed “I don’t even know what that is any more.”

“Once we get out of here I’ll be leaving the country…”

Armand sat up swiftly at those words, “Where will you go?” 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll survive.”

“Odd as it sounds I find myself unable to _not_ worry about you.”

“I’ll go and I do apologize but locking the door is for your own safety, I don’t think I could bear it if something happened to you.”

“Please don’t go.”

“I have to Armand you don’t understand what being near you is like for me.”

“I think I have a good idea.”

“You really don’t.” 

“Timmy...please.” he held his hand out to the other man.

Against his better judgement Timmy took it.


	3. de son désespoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With help from afar Timothée has found a way to set them free. 
> 
> Will he be able to let Armand go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’ve reached the end! Thanks to every single person who read, commented, and left kudos. I appreciate every. single. one! 
> 
> Major thanks and love and love and love to all those responsible for the cmbyn Big Bang. This was fun and I’m sure a major task to undertake. I appreciate it and give you all the props in the world for doing for us all. 💜💜💜
> 
> So much thanks to  Binary_Sunnset for the amazing art work. It’s lovely and I adore it. 
> 
> An epic thanks to a wonderful Beta, CMG2945, whose help was immense and I appreciate it so much. 💜💜💜💜
> 
> Here we go...
> 
>   
> 

They ended up sprawled on the settee, Timothée draped over Armie, their bodies sliding together perfectly like a lock and key. 

Timmy trailed his nose up along Armie’s neck and let his lips follow the same path. He scraped his teeth over his chin then drew himself up to stare down at the man he’d loved his entire existence.

Armie let out a small gasp when Timmy smiled down at him. 

“What?” he whispered

Armie stared for a moment before answering, “You...your fangs.”

Timmy let his tongue roll over one long protruding tooth then the other, “Do they bother you?”

Armie shook his head slowly, and softly said, “No, they don’t bother me.”

“Good.”

“Can I…” Armie asked reaching up to touch Timmy’s face.

“You can do anything you’d like,” he answered and opened his mouth granting Armie access. 

Armie let out a shuddering breath as he stroked his finger down the long, wickedly sharp tooth. He explored just a moment with his fingers before wrapping his hand around the back of Timmy’s neck and pulling him close. He licked into his mouth letting his tongue do the rest of the exploration for him. 

The air around them was hot, heavy with the desire the two had for each other. The stillness and silence of the past hour was now being filled with the sounds of Armie’s heavy breaths, the pounding of his heart, and the involuntary moans coming from both men. 

“Take me to bed” Armie groaned between kisses “take me to bed and show me all the things you can do to me.”

“Armand...Jesus,” he let his head drop and buried his face in Armie’s neck, “it’s dangerous for you darling, you know that.”

“I’ll take the risk.”

Timothée wanted to close his eyes and feel nothing but the man beneath him, but his memories would not give him peace. Every single breath that Armand took, every soft noise he made, every touch of his hands brought back horrifying memories of what had come before. 

“Stop...I...please.” Timothee whimpered after a moment.

“No” Armand whispered and latched his lips and teeth onto the soft skin of Timothee’s neck, sucking and nibbling until he was sure he’d left a lovely bruise behind. “I don’t want to stop, ever.” 

Armand’s hands were all over him and it made his normally cool body feel like it was on fire. The whispered plea to never stop sent him on a pleasure spiral he was afraid he couldn’t come back from. The whole world had completely melted away and all that was left was his lover all around him. 

“Show me...please...show...suck...bite...please…” 

Armand’s words came to him in bits and pieces but he was too far gone to process them. He licked a stripe down the other man’s bare chest as he slid off his body to rest between his legs on the floor. 

His teeth made short work of the laces of Armand’s britches and once they were gone he wasted no time divesting him of them. 

“Tim,” Armand whispered and ran his hands through the vampire’s hair, pulling him closer to where he ultimately wanted him. 

Timmy was mesmerized. He could see, hear, and feel the man’s blood pumping through his veins. The rhythmic sound was so loud it filled him until he could only hear and smell the lifeblood that surged through the other man. 

His vampire senses had taken over completely. Every sensation was heightened beyond comprehension. What had moments ago been the quiet double snick of the clock in the corner was now as loud as thunder and it stirred the air around them. 

The blood rushing through veins was as plain to him as a rushing river. Every heartbeat that pushed that wonderful elixir through Armand’s body sounded like a boom that hit him square in the chest and reverberated through his whole body. 

He could see the fat artery pulse right next to his tumescent member that pulsed as well under his scrutiny. 

Timothée closed his eyes and groaned against the onslaught of stimulation coming from every nerve he possessed. He absentmindedly palmed at the hardness between his own legs just before he buried his face in the junction where Armand’s thigh met his groin. 

“Yessss Timmy… fuck,”

No no no no no no was the only thought Timmy had as he opened his mouth and prepared to bite down.

The scream inside his head was loud enough to send him reeling backwards to the floor. He covered his ears futilely trying to block the noise out but it was to no avail. 

The scream was in his head. Tia was saving them both from a horrible fate from all the way across an ocean. 

_”OOUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT...GETTTTTT OUT NOW”_

“Tim” Armand reached for him, his brow furrowed with worry.

Timothée scrambled back and was on the other side of the room and out the door before he could change his mind. He could hear the other man beating on the door demanding to know what was the matter, what had happened. 

A single blood red tear spilled from his eye. He wiped it away angrily before he quickly started to descend the stairs. 

_”I’m out, I’m out.”_

_”Get to the basement… I have your book, I think we can undo the curse.”_

Timothée nodded even though Tia couldn’t see him he didn’t bother answering, he just ran as fast as he could to the basement laboratory. 

He could feel his heart beating wildly and for a moment he stopped moving the mortar and pestle.

His heart doesn’t beat. He shouldn’t be feeling his own heartbeat. 

Then he realized it was Armand’s. 

He could feel Armand’s heartbeat despite the fact that he was at the opposite end of the castle. He doubled his efforts to get the ingredients ready. He had to get Armand out of here before he was completely overwhelmed. He didn’t want to lose another hundred years to madness. He didn’t want to lose this lifetime with his love. 

_”You need something of his, something personal, preferably a hair or saliva.”_

Timmy sighed _”Fuck T, I can’t go back up there...I… I can’t.”_

_”Send one of the guests, one easily swayed.”_

Timmy closed his eyes and headed deeper into castle.

“Who are you?” Armand asked, furious when he realized the person entering his room wasn’t the one person he wanted to see. He’d been pacing incessantly since Timothée had run out of his room over an hour ago.

“Lucy.”

“Where is Timothée?”

“Lord Chalamet is indisposed at the moment but he sent me to check on you and bring you refreshments.” She set the tray she’d been carrying down on the table.

Armand snorted “You can tell _Lord Chalamet_ ”-he rolled his eyes at the title- “that he needs to get his ass up here immediately and explain himself.”

Lucy giggled and shook her head, “I could not speak to him in such a manner, but I will tell him you would like to see him.” She curtseyed and turned to leave the room but just before she got to the door, she turned back and walked over to stand in front of the tall, handsome man. 

“You are lovely.” She whispered as she raised her hand to brush his hair from his forehead, “he said so but I thought he was exaggerating.” She smiled and plucked a few hairs from his head. 

“What the…”

“It was nice to meet you.” She smiled and was leaving before he could process what had happened. 

“What a odd, odd day.” Armand sighed, and returned to his pacing.

Timothée sat cross-legged in the middle of the ring of fire. He whispered the words Tia had instructed him to as he held the powder he had made in his hand. As he chanted the flames grew until they were as tall as the ceiling. 

_“Across this home and heart inside  
unlock the the chains close the divide  
heal the hurt set him free  
as I will it so mote it be”_

He threw the powder into the fire causing the bright orange flames to glow a brilliant blue. When every flame glowed bright Timothée held his hands palms up, stretched out to each side. 

He continued to chant as the flames began to crawl towards his hands and disappear as if it were absorbing into his skin. When all the flames were gone he fell back onto the floor, prone and weakened. As he closed his eyes, every door in the castle flew open. 

_”You have to go Armand, you’re not safe here and I can’t protect you from myself.”_

_”Please don’t make me go… please.”_

_”I can’t lose you my love. Go. I’ll find you when it’s safe.”_

_”Timothée please…”_

_Go, there’s a carriage out front for you. I will find you again Armand, I will find you.”_

Armand stood by the door disbelieving that they were having this conversation inside his head. If someone had told him just days ago that this was possible he wouldn’t have believed them. Timothée had taught him a great deal in such a short amount of time. 

As he stepped out of the door he heard Timothée one last time _”Forget me.”_

_”As if I could.”_ he shook his head.

_”Sleep, forget.”_

Armand frowned at the whispered directive and vowed not to sleep until he could write down the events of the last days. 

But as fate-or perhaps Timothée- would have it, he could not keep his eyes open long enough to see the end of the driveway. 

When he awoke, in bed at the inn, there was a letter on his desk. Urgent from London saying his brother Jonathan had been staying at a convent in Bulgaria. 

He set himself in motion, making arrangements to sail to Bulgaria and cancelling his plans to visit the count. 

Two days later as he boarded the ship that would take him to his brother, he passed by a tavern and his spine tingled. He stopped and turned to see if someone was watching him but could see no sign of anyone about. He shook himself mentally and continued on toward his destination.

On the very top of the tavern stood a dark figure. Hidden by the chimney he watched as Armand made his way to the ship and boarded. He stayed until the ship left the port. 

“Farewell my love, until next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s that. Thank you all so much for reading!!! 💜


End file.
